Weapon and Hero
by silver lillie
Summary: As soon as Alfred heard there was a DWMA in New York City he had to sign up. But his partner being human is bringing up problems when they try to do a soul resonence attack. Will they be able to put aside their differences to get a dangerous villan off the streets of New York? Just saying now Alfred's partner is and OC.
1. Prolouge

Authors Note- Hey everyone! If you're reading this than you're also reading my fan fiction THANK YA! This is actually not the first chapter this is the prologue. Even though I've got the plot line worked out I'm open to suggestions and comments if you have any feel free. Oh I'm planning to update by 9/14/12 you'll see why if you keep reading.

_Dear Alfred F. Jones_

_ On behalf of Lord Death I would like to inform you that you have been accepted into the DWMA. You're first class will be 9/4/12 New York City's Academy class 1A. There you will be assigned a partner, practice your skills, attend classes, and most importantly be assigned missions to carry out. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me at our website ___

_Your Guidance Counselor Maka Albarn_

It has been almost twenty years since Soul had become a death scythe and Maka graduated from the academy. After Maka, Soul, and their friends saved Death City the popularity of the DWMA blew out of proportions. There are now schools all over the US that teaches weapons and meister to protect their towns from those who stray from the path of humanity. As soon as Alfred heard about it he had to enroll I mean he's the hero so fighting crime is his job. That and he wanted to see a person turn into a weapon.

Anna Michaels had a completely different reason for going there though. Her mother and father are both weapons who went to DWMA and quit before they could become death scythes. She promised herself that she would make it all the way before she graduated. Little did she know the partner she was going to get paired with.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Yay me! I updated way before I thought I would anyway thanks for reading past the prologue this is the real first chapter. Remember FAV, RATE, REVIEW those are my three rules don't forget. Oh and even though it's totally obvious I have to put it in: I do NOT own Hetalia or Soul Eater!

"Alfred are you sure about this?" A very annoyed very worried brit tried to catch up to Alfred as he raced down the streets of New York City. There were so many people the streets were packed, there were bright lights and noises coming from every which way Arthur could barely keep Alfred in his sight. Which was weird since Alfred was probably the only one wearing a bomber jacket over an army uniform in New York City.

"Don't worry dude I'm the hero!" Alfred shouted turning around to drag his former mentor through the crowd of people separating them. Alfred was so excited to go to DWMA so he could kick some ass and get bad guys of the streets that his sky blue eyes were literally sparkling. Unfortunately Arthur did not share the same enthusiasm. The brit just looked confused and worried which Alfred was not very happy about.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with anything." Arthur said stopping Alfred from going any further down the street. "What if you get hurt and can't come to a world conference." As much as everyone hates Alfred's ideas he is a world power and they need his vote in decision making which he can't do from a hospital bed although there was no doubt in Arthur's mind if it did come to that Alfred would try.

"Arthur dude I'm a country as long as America is okay I'm okay to, any injury I get will just heal. That's why I'm perfect for the job. That and I want to see someone turn into a weapon." Alfred explained Arthur was not surprised at all by the answer. Alfred was always looking for something dangerous to do because he instantly links danger to fun. Not to mention that Alfred is like him incredibly stubborn once he sets his mind to something he'll do it. That could be good or bad when you're talking about him.

"Alfred I just don't want you to get hurt you can be such a bloody idiot sometimes." Arthur retorted crossing his arms over his chest. Alfred's expression went from excited and happy to sad and offended.

"That's not very nice to say I think I'd do a great job. In fact I'm not gonna waste another minute talking to you." Alfred declared like a rebellious teen before he made his way down the street leaving an irritated brit to be caught up in the crowds of people again.

"You bloody wanker why did you even call me all the way over here if you were just going to ditch me in the middle of the road!" Arthur shouted, Alfred didn't here though he was already three blocks away marveling at the building in front of him. It looked like a skull with candles and big spikes jutting out of it. Many people flooded in through the front door while Alfred was still just staring at the building that was so different from any other sky scraper or store in New York.

"This is my kind of place."

xX Change of Perspective Xx

Across the court yard from Alfred was another brand new student. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in a loose pony tail so her bangs fell beside her face on either side. Her emerald green eyes were full of excitement.

"Yes, finally I'm old enough to go to the DWMA!" Anna said trying to keep as calm as possible. She was fifteen already but after Maka and Soul beat Asura certain rules were set in motion to protect the students attending the DWMA one of those was an age requirement it being fifteen. While Alfred was fully capable of attending for the past 180 years Anna had just been old enough to get in this year. Both of her parents were weapons but neither of them became death scythes. Becoming a death scythe was her ultimate goal and she was determined to reach it. After getting over a slight bit of excitement she raced inside with others one of those being Alfred at her side.


End file.
